No Ordinary Life
by elking7541
Summary: Abigail, Izzy, and Michael all have one problem. They are not just any normal sixth graders. They have powers they cannot completely control, on top of trying to make it through the pressures of school. How do you survive school with this type of problem? Based off of an old recess game me and my best friends used to play out on the playground :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears! This story is based off of a game me and my best friends used to play on the playground when we were younger :) I decided I should make it into a story! Here is chapter 1 and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

The first day of school is not usually anyones favorite day, and it especially is not mine. I am not an ordinary girl, neither is my best friend Izzy and Michael. Now, I know that you are thinking that no one is ordinary, but we were especially not ordinary. I have snow powers. I can freeze things and create things using them. My best friend Izzy has fire, which I know is funny considering we are best friends. She always has been aggressive and easily angered by the preppy girls and the stupid boys. She is rough, but sweet all at the same time. We have been best friends since the day someone almost beat me up in kindergarten. Michael we found out had special powers just like us last year in fifth grade, but we found out on accident. Izzy had accidentally set his lunch on fire and I extinguished it. Luckily he was the only one to see us do all that. Michael then revealed that he was telepathic. He could easily read the future and people's thoughts, plus he could also turn invisible at any given second. I stood at the front doors of the school. I know I had only come across campus to a new building, but starting middle school made my whole life feel different.

"Ready?" I said to my two nervous best friends beside me. I looked over to Michael, who was shaking, and then to Izzy, who I could see steam coming off of. I blew a gust of cold wind to try to mask the smell of burning.

"Ready." They both replied. We pushed open the doors of the school and slowly made our way through the high school hall, and then up the stairs to reach the middle school atmosphere. It reminded me of an interstate, because we seemed to have to speed up and merge into the crowd. I found my homeroom and stepped inside. This was the first year neither of my best friends were going to be with me in the morning. I would see neither of them until my third period. I sat down quietly so that no one would notice me. I was always a rather quiet girl, and sometimes my teacher never even noticed I was there, and I would have to make sure to point myself out during role call. I picked up the sheet of paper on my desk that had my class supply list on it. I was shaking, and soon enough I saw the ice starting to come out of my hands. My paper was about to freeze. The teacher called out everyones name, and this time I was noticed. The ice had now melted on the paper and it had become wet. Really? Only five minutes into class and my powers are already becoming restless? This was going to be a long day, and a long year.

"I wonder how Michael and Izzy are holding up." I thought to myself. This was only just the beginning.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I am just introducing you to the characters for now. I hope you all enjoyed the beginning! Remember to R and R and also favorite and follow. Chapter 2 is coming soon! :)**

**Until next time my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears! Only one exam left now! I found time to write so I decided I should probably post chapter 2! Here it is and I hope you enjoy it :) Remember to R and R and follow/favorite. **

* * *

Seconds became minutes, and minutes felt like hours. I kept turning back to look at the clock, barely paying attention to the lesson at hand. When the bell of eternity finally rang I darted out the door to find my friends.

"How did the first class go?" I asked them when I finally had gotten through the crowd.

"It went okay. I would be lieing if I told you I had no problems." Izzy replied as she put a book into her locker.

"She would be totally one hundred percent lieing. She almost blew the class into flames." Michael said with a laugh. Izzy never was a fan of Michael's torturing of her. She started to steam up and I could see it rising from her hands as she clenched onto her books. I blew a gust of cold wind towards her to try to calm her down.

"Not here, Izzy. Please, anywhere but here." I said. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. My friends said goodbye and headed to their next class. I started to do the same, but there was only one problem. I had no clue where my next class was. I searched the halls and multiple classrooms trying to find the right one. When the tardy bell rang, it only made me run faster. I was relieved to find the classroom after a minute or so, but when I looked inside I had found that they were already starting. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind me, never taking my eyes away from the class that was staring at me.

"Ah, Miss Carson good of you to finally join us." The teacher said. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ryland, I couldn't find the correct classroom." I replied. She nodded and then pulled a sheet of paper out from a folder.

"Your seat is beside Aaron so go ahead and sit down." She said as she pointed to my seat. I quietly went over to my seat and sat down. I had known Aaron Ryland (yes, he is the teacher's son) since first grade. We were always polite and nice to each other, but never really said more than a few words to each other in one year.

"Abigail? You late? You're never late!" He slid a note to the desk beside him.

"I know, but I couldn't find which classroom it was." I replied.

"Don't worry, this is everyone's first day, too. No need to be nervous." I smiled as I read the note.

"Thanks." I wrote back. Slowly the classes came and were soon gone. I told my friends goodbye and headed home. I trudged up the stairs and threw my backpack in the corner of my room. Soon I had an idea. I smiled and ran out to the backyard to my favorite tree. I looked around to see that no one was watching, and climbed up the branches. My hands slowly came up to my side and the frozen snow that was longing to be released shot out of my hands. The leaves would be frozen one second, and then melt under the hot August sun.

"Abigail?" A voice said from below. I was startled about trying to hide what I was doing that I fell off the tree branch.

"Ouch!" I said as I got up and brushed myself.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I looked up to see the blonde headed Aaron helping me up.

"What are you doing here." I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"Well it looked like you had a rough day so I thought I would come and see if you are okay." He replied. This was surprising. From all the times I had known him, not once had he ever said this much to me, or even come to see me.

"That's sweet, but don't worry. I'm okay. Life can just be difficult sometimes." I told him. He nodded his head in understanding. With nothing to say right off the top of his head, he went over to my tree.

"That is one big tree! And you manage to climb it?" He said as he tried, and miserably failed, to climb it.

"As long as you know the right foot holes it isn't really that hard." I replied. So there we were, all afternoon I taught him how to climb a tree, and we sat in the branches talking for hours. This was beginning to look like a wonderful new friendship.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! I should be updating fairly soon again so watch out for chapter 3 :) Remember to R and R and favorite/follow.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Amberwolf1049: Thank you for following me! I appreciate the support!**

**Guest: Thank you for the sweet review! :) I am so glad you like it!**

**Well that is all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Looks like I will be continuing to write this story due to the reviews and compliments! So, here is chapter three! See you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The next morning started the first day of a science lab. I had decided that before school started, every Tuesday morning, I would attend a science lab. My friends had tried to convince me it was a bad idea, but my mother said it would look good on a college application, plus I got to learn more about science. It was early, but I didn't mind. Luckily, this time had easily found the classroom.

"Aaron! I didn't know you were going to do this class!" I said as I sat down in the seat beside him.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you about that. I'm not a huge fan of science but it didn't sound too bad." He said. The teacher started the class and said we were going to start off with a small chemical reaction. I put on my goggles and lab coat and grabbed a beaker. I nervously held the beaker of chemical in my hand, and I started to shake.

"Do you want me to pour it?" Aaron asked as he tried to hold my hand steady. I was determined to do this by myself. My powers were not going to get in my way this time.

"No. I can do it." I said with a smile. I tried to relax, but it was no use. My powers gave the chemical too much hydration, and with that, it started to bubble.

"Oh no..." I whispered to myself. I grabbed Aaron's hand and led him away from the table. In no more than a few seconds the chemical exploded throughout the entire classroom. Everyone in the classroom was shocked. I offered to clean up the mess, but my teacher said she would get someone else to do it. The class had to end early because of me, so Aaron and I waited outside in the hall until homeroom started

"What was that all about?" He asked as we sat down outside our closed classroom door.

"Trust me when I tell you that I have no idea." I replied. I really didn't. How could my powers do that much damage? The worst part, was that it was only the second day of school, and technically it hadn't even started yet. A tear dripped down the side of my face. I couldn't start to cry. Not here. Not now. The five minute bell rang and I headed into the classroom without another word to Aaron.

"It was that bad?" Izzy said at lunch just a few hours later.

"It really was. I made the whole classroom look like a slimy mess." I replied as I took a bite of my sandwich. I looked over at Michael, who seemed to be laughing.

"Ya know Michael, you never seem to have problems with your powers whatsoever." I said.

"True. The only problem I have ever had is hearing a thought that I wish I hadn't." He said with a laugh.

"Ehh. I don't have much problem either. All I can do is burn down the school at worst. No big deal." Izzy said with a hint of sarcasm. I wonder if anyone else had this problem in the universe. Was it really just the three of us, or were there more? That afternoon, when I got home, I basically ran up my tree and let out a big scream of frustration.

"Abigail, is everything okay?" My mother said as she came outside.

"No." I replied. I climbed back down the tree and layed down under it.

"Are you having an issue at school?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"More than just an issue. My powers are taking control! In science lab I made a chemical explode because of over hydrating it. The classroom was a slimy mess all day. I can't be a normal sixth grader! I seem to freeze everything that I touch." I replied. She scooted closer and put her arm around me.

"Honey, nobody is a normal sixth grader. You should be happy that you were given a gift so special and unique. All you can do is be yourself. I know you have a difficult time dealing with this, but sometimes you have to give it no choice but to cooperate with you. As you grow older I am sure you will figure out how to better control it." She said. We both looked up and heard a large bang coming from the kitchen.

"I better go check on that. Your little sister is probably flying around the kitchen and knocking things over." My mother kissed my forehead and headed back to the house, calling my sisters name. How on earth would I figure out how to control it? Because of this I could mess up friendships, classrooms, and people's lives. I thought about Aaron and how we were finally becoming good friends. What happens if I have one little mishap and I ruin our entire friendship?

"Would you like to explain what happened this morning now? I know you know what happened, but I don't know why you aren't telling me." Aaron said as he walked through the gate. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to try to be as normal as possible around him.

"I do know, but I care about you too much to let you know why that happened." I replied.

"Fine, I won't keep asking about it, for now. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday night. Maybe go see a movie or something?" He asked. Was I really hearing what I think I was hearing?

"I'd love to." I replied. I said yes much too quickly. I was sure I would freeze the popcorn or my drink for that matter. I kind of hope Friday would come very slowly.

* * *

**Will Abigail survive the date? Will Aaron figure out why these strange things keep happening? Maybe and maybe not! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Unova-fangirl: Thank you so much for your support! :)**

**Crazzierthanyou: Maybe you could climb the tree! I'm glad to know that you like the story so keep reading :)**

**Well looks like that is all for now! Until next time my dears :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a fantastic day :) Once I update this story everything on my page will be updated so go check it out! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Thursday night could not come fast enough. I spent most of the night trying on outfits that would be appropriate to wear. I especially tried to find one with a long sleeved jacket to go with it. That way if I accidentally started to freeze something it would be the fabric of my jacket instead of whatever is in my hand.

"Do you need any help with anything?" My mother said as she came in my room. She looked around and saw all my clothes spread out on the floor. I could tell she wanted to mention it, but she also knew that it wasn't a good time to say anything.

"I am so frustrated. I can't find anything that will look cute, and at the same time keep me from freezing something. It's the middle of August and wearing too big of a jacket will make me look weird." I told her as I threw off the one that I was wearing. I looked myself over in the mirror and let out a big sigh. My mother left to go to her room, and within a couple minutes she came back with a jacket that she thought would maybe work.

"This was mine when I was younger, and I thought that maybe it would fit you. It's not too heavy, and it's not too light either." She said. I took the jacket from her and slipped it on. It was perfect. The pale blue went perfectly with my white camisole and blue jeans. I thanked my mother and layed the clothes aside for tomorrow. I looked around my room and realized that I had lots of clothes to clean up.

The next morning I woke up, ready to start the day, which was unusual for me. I changed into my blue jeans, camisole and jacket, and slipped on my black flats. My hair was a mystery. I had no clue what to do with it, so I just decided to leave it half up and half down. The school day went by with no problem. It was one of the first days that I hadn't frozen anything, yet at least.

"Do you think you can do this tonight?" Michael asked me at the end of the day as I put my books back in my locker.

"I think I can. As long as I don't get too nervous, and if I try not to think about my powers." I replied.

"Well, I hope you don't get too excited, because Izzy said you were so happy today that your desk was wet when you left one of your classes." He said with a laugh.

"Better wet than frozen." I said with a smile. Michael helped me with the rest of my books and bid me goodbye. Today my mom was going to be late picking me up, so I was going to join Izzy in her mother's classroom in the elementary building until I could go home.

"I can't believe you are really going to go to a movie with Aaron." Izzy said as we walked across the campus.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I asked her.

"Well, we have known him for years, and you never seemed that interested in him until this year."

"Well, I guess it's because he hasn't started noticing me until this year, so I guess I never really noticed him." I replied. My mother was taking longer than I expected to come and get me. I was worried it would be too late for me to go home and clean up, and that I would have to go straight to the movies instead. This was going to be the case it looked like. Luckily, my mom brought me a hairbrush so that I could fix my hair before we got there. We pulled up to the front of the movies and I paused before I got out.

"Good luck, my sweet Abbey. I'll be back to pick you up later." She said. I nodded and picked up the money she had left for me on the seat beside me. I went inside and found Aaron, who was waiting for me in front of the theater.

"Great! You're here!" He said as he gave me a hug. We walked inside the theater and took our seats on the balcony. I would have to try my best to keep from getting too nervous. I looked down and saw my jacket sleeve was cold and moist. This was going to be very difficult.

* * *

**Will Abigail make it through the date without revealing her unique talent? I will be honest that I had a good bit of writer's block with this chapter, so if you have any ideas how you think the story should go feel free to let me know! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoututs:**

**Mauveamigirl: That made my day to read that and see that I have inspired someone! I am so glad that you have gotten inspiration to write your own story! I am, also, so glad you like it and I appreciate your support :) Btw, thank you as well for following!**

**Unova-fangirl: Thank you so much! I am glad you like it! Keep on reading :)**

**Well, that is all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my wonderful viewers! It's finally 2014! I hope everyone had an amazing New Year's Day. Here is chapter five of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Aaron hadn't noticed that my jacket sleeve was wet. He was too busy smiling and having a good time, and I was ready to do the same. For the rest of the movie I ignored the fact that my entire sleeve was wet now, and also that my water was now nothing but ice.

"That was such a good movie!" Aaron said when we walked out of the theater.

"It really was!" I replied. Neither of our parents were here yet, so we decided to check out the arcade. When we went through the doors Aaron was stopped in his tracks.

"We have to do this." Aaron said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and before I knew it we ended up in the photo booth. After a few minutes out came our set of five pictures. I smiled as I looked at our funny faces in the pictures.

"Do you want these?" I asked him as I tried to hand him the strip.

"How about I take two and you keep the rest." He said as he tore off his two. I checked my phone and found a text from my mom.

"Looks like your parents are running late and you are coming home with me tonight." I said. We walked out of the theater and hopped into my mom's car. Every once in a while I would catch his eye and we would end up smiling at each other. If you don't include the wet sleeve and the ice water, then I would say that it was a great date. Now I know I am only in sixth grade, but I mean come on. Middle School is really where you start to grow up and mature, so I had no shame in calling this an actual date. When we pulled in our driveway, I didn't want Aaron to go. I was tempted to grab his hand and ask if he could stay any longer, but I didn't. The last thing I wanted was him thinking I was weird too.

"Thank you so much for asking me out tonight. I had a great time." I told him as I walked him over to his house.

"Don't mention it. I had a great time, too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" He replied. I smiled and nodded in acceptance. When he closed the door I was satisfied with the night. I walked up to my bedroom without another word to my family for the rest of the night.

The next morning I ended up sleeping until ten in the morning, and when I went downstairs I found a note lying on my kitchen counter.

"Went to dentist appointment, and then we will be back to take you shopping. Love, Mom and Dad." I read out loud. I went back up to my bedroom and heard something outside my window. I pushed open the curtains and found Aaron standing on my front lawn, waving for me to come down. I looked down and saw that I was still i my PJs and slippers, but I didn't care. I ran down the stairs and outside the front door to meet him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him. He laughed when he saw that I was still in my PJs, but yet he never took his eyes off of me.

"Are you going away at all today?" He asked me when he calmed down.

"I'm going shopping in a little while. Why?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"I have a surprise, but I am gonna need to be in your backyard to do it, and absolutely no peaking!" He said. I was skeptical to say okay, but I trusted him, so I gave him permission.

"Great!" He said. He gave my hand a squeeze and ran back to his house. I went back inside the house and got ready for my mom to pick me up. We were out shopping most of the day, and I ended up buying a new wardrobe since most of my clothes were too small now. When we arrived back home it was almost dark.

"Sweetie? Is that Aaron standing by the back gate?" My mother asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Umm...yes." I said. I got out of the car and met him at the gate.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Go put on a dress." He said with a smile. This was kind of weird, but I went along with it anyway. I came back outside to the gate and looked at him.

"Aaron what is this all about?" I asked him once more. Without saying anything, he came behind me and covered my eyes, which was no hard task considering I was shorter than him.

"Just trust me on this." He said. I took a deep breath and let him lead me into my backyard.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked in anticipation. He uncovered my eyes, and my mind was blown away. My favorite tree was strung with twinkling lights, and our tiki torches were lit along with it.

"Oh, my. This is so beautiful." I said to him. He ran over to the tree and climbed up one branch. I ran over behind him and grabbed the hand he had held out for me. Together we climbed the tree and sat down in the branches. All I could see were the leaves and the twinkling lights all around me.

"How did you do all this?" I said as I broke the silence that covered us.

"Well, my dad helped some, so that made it speed up faster." He said with a smile. I looked below me and saw that my mother had turned on some music. Every guy I knew was not this mature. How could a sixth grade boy be mature enough to treat a girl this nicely?

* * *

**Is there a reason that Aaron seems more mature? Is he hiding something? I wanted to add more Aaron and Abigail fluff into the story, so I dedicated one whole chapter to it :) Chapter 6 will be coming out soon so watch out for that!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Mauveamigirl: Thank you! And don't worry the person I based Michael off of is kind of insane himself haha :) Keep on reading! **

**Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my wonderful viewers! I am so sorry for the terribly late update. It has been kind of crazy around here lately. Anyway, here is chapter 6 of this story! I hope you enjoy it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite. I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I tried not to question Aaron's maturity, but instead just enjoy it. We went over to the sparkling tree and climbed up to my favorite branch.

"There is one question I have for you." I told him as he climbed up behind me and sat down on the branch next to me.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Why did you make me put on a dress?" I said as I held up some of the fabric of my skirt and laughed.

"Well, I was hoping you would remember this moment for a long time on, and when you think back on it, you would see yourself as pretty. Just as I see you." He replied. I was thankful that it was almost dark so that he could not see me blush. I took a closer look at the tree, and admired how the lights were surrounding me perfectly. It was like we were in a cloud of stars.

"Alright, now I must ask. Why have you done all this? There is not one boy in our class that is capable to be mature enough to come up with something like this." I asked him. He swallowed and leaned back on the branch further.

"I will make you a deal. If you tell me what happened that morning in the science lab, then I will tell you why I did all of this." He said with a sly grin.

"You make a hard bargain." I said. I leaned up from the branch and scooted closer to him. I took his hand and looked at him.

"I told you before. I care too much to tell you why it happened." I said. He rubbed through his bright blonde hair and sighed.

"Well, then you will most likely never know why I have done all this. If I do ever decide to tell you, then it will be some time way in the future." He said. It wasn't long before I got tired and soon fell asleep. The next morning I woke up in my bed to the bright sunlight. I was still in my dress from the night before, but I didn't mind. I was too happy to mind.

"Good morning everyone!" I said as I hopped down the stairs to my family.

"Well, you seem to be in a very good mood." My father said as he kissed my forehead.

"I am in a very good mood. What are we going to do today?" I asked my mother, who was making my breakfast.

"I have no idea just yet. I actually have a surprise for the entire family at the moment." My mother said. She gathered my father and my little sister into the kitchen and smiled.

"In two weeks school will be out for the kids for a week. Since we didn't get to go on but one vacation this summer, I have decided we are gonna spend our free week in Disney World!" My mother announced. My sister, who is a Disney fanatic, was overjoyed to hear this news. I hadn't been to Disney since I was seven years old, but from what I remember, I loved every minute of the experience.

"Disney? Mom I haven't been there since I was seven." I said.

"I wanna meet the princesses!" My sister, Layla, proclaimed.

"Then it's settled!" My father added in. I smiled and went along with the idea. That afternoon, when I went to go get the mail, Aaron was doing the same at his house.

"So guess what." I said to the boy as he approached me.

"What's up?" He said.

"My mom decided that we are all going to Disney World for our break." I said. His sweet smiling face turned into a seemed upset that I was leaving.

"So, I guess that means I won't get to see you over the break huh?" He said. I looked down at the mail in my hand and twiddled it in my fingers.

"I guess not, but we still have two weeks until I leave. Besides, it's only a week that I will be gone." I said. He started to perk up some and we decided to meet up later on.

Two weeks flew by like a blink of an eye. By the time I had gotten home from school my parents were all packed up and ready to go.

"Hurry up, sweetie! We want to get to Florida as soon as we can!" My mom said as she stuffed the suitcases in the car. I ran inside and grabbed my empty one lieing in the corner of my room. I threw in random pieces of clothing and a few electronics. After I was done I ran outside and threw it into the car. As I started to get into the car I saw Aaron watching me through the exhaust fog of the car. I told my mom that I would be right there and I went over to him.

"So, I'm guessing you are about to leave." He said.

"Yeah, right now actually." I replied. We bother went in for a hug and said goodbye.

"Remember, Aaron, it's only for a week." I said with a smile. I got into my parent's car and we headed off to Florida.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is super, super short, but the adventure is only beginning! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Until next time my dears :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! SO sorry for the long wait! The weather has been doing crazy things that mess up my activities...which messes up my updating haha! I hope you all are having an absolutely wonderful day! Here is chapter 7 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The trip to Florida was long and sweaty. I could feel the bright sun drying me out even from the car as we approached the tropical state. I had hardly listened to my iPod, or even picked up my phone for that matter. The entire trip was spent with my eyes peeled on the outside views.

"Are we there yet?" My sister said throughout the entire trip. This time, we really were almost there.

"Look out the window." My mom said with a smile. My sister was in utter amazement as we passed through the Magic Kingdom entrance arch. I could easily remember all of this from the last time I was here, and the bright colors and shapes made me smile.

"I realized that I haven't asked this yet, but where are we staying?" I asked my parents as we passed the toll booths.

"We are staying at the same place we did last time. The Wilderness Lodge." My father said. We turned to the right and soon went through a giant wooden arch with the resort name on it. As the magnificent structure became visible through the trees, I remembered how beautiful it was. Even as I walked through the main doors with my suitcase I could feel the magic surrounding me. My dad checked us in quicker than we expected, which was a good thing considering my little sister was eager to go to the room.

"Well, Layla, you got your bunk beds." My mom said as we entered the room. Layla was not able to contain her excitement. She ran in and started jumping all around.

"I get the top bunk!" She yelled in my face.

"Alright, alright. Have at it!" I said to the girl. She smiled and climbed up the ladder to lay down. We spent an hour or so unpacking, and by that time it was dark outside. Layla had fallen asleep in her bed, which my mother was thrilled about.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and get a snack to eat." I said to my parents. My mom looked me over and started to laugh. I followed her gaze to my feet and saw that I was wearing my bunny slippers.

"I don't think it matters." I said. She gave me the extra room key and I headed down the hallway and to the elevator. The doors slowly opened to the dimly lit lobby, which looked beautiful at this time of night. I realized that there was one thing I couldn't remember, was the restaurant to the left or to the right?

"Need some help?" A boy said that came up beside me.

"Is the restaurant to the left or to the right?" I asked him.

"You go straight across the lobby and down that ramp, then turn to the left when you get down the ramp." He said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"I'm Jack. My father runs the gift shop here." He said as he pointed to the gift shop directly across the hall.

"I'm Abigail, and please excuse the bunny slippers." I said with a laugh as I noticed him looking at the floppy slippers.

"No worries. We see some interesting fashion sense around here everyday. Well, I better get back to the store, but maybe I will see you around! Are you staying long?" He asked.

"My school is out for a whole week, so I will be here for that long." I said with a smile. We said goodbye and I headed down the ramp to get something to eat.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I found my little sister directly in my face staring at me.

"Get up, get up, get up!" She screamed as she shook me vigorously. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and threw the covers off of me. When my eyes finally opened I saw my entire family standing by the door ready to go. I immediately jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes. After grabbing my sunglasses, sunscreen, phone, and hat, we were out the door and headed out into the parks.

"Where are we going first?" I asked my mom as we headed out of the hotel.

"First of all we have a gift for you two girls." My dad said as we got to the lobby. My mom pulled two tiaras out from behind her back and handed one to my sister and then one to me.

"Now girls, these are not just the plastic tiaras that you had when you played dress up. These tiaras are real ones made from australian crystals, and I hope that you two are going to take good care of them." My mom said. I carefully observed the tiara in my hand. It was bigger than my little sisters, but not big enough to be considered flashy. The pattern was classy and elegant, just like my personality. I put the tiara on my head with no shame, and was instantly thrown back to the last time we had visited Disney World.

"To finally answer your question, I think it is appropriate that we hit the magic kingdom first." They finally said. My sister and I both cheered and followed our parents to the boat dock. My sister always seemed to like any mode of transportation better than the actual destination itself. I looked out over the dock and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It wasn't but a minute later until I got a text message on my phone. I hadn't heard from Aaron since I had told him I arrived in Florida, so to see a text message from him made me smile. We boarded the boat to the Magic Kingdom, and I clicked onto the text message when I sat down.

"Hey Abigail." The text read.

"Hey! How are you?" I sent back.

"Good! I miss you!" He said. By the time I had received that message, we were getting off of the boat, and I was immediately taken away by the sight of the castle, without ever responding to Aaron's text message.

* * *

**Yes, I know this probably seems like a boring chapter to y'all, but don't worry, it is all gonna get better :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for what it is and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Until next time my dears :)**


End file.
